


The One Where Harry Finds Cuddling Frustrating

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Situations, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds cuddling with Ron to be a bit frustrating</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry Finds Cuddling Frustrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simons_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simons_Flower).



> Requested by dream_wia_dream the prompt Cuddle from my Harry/Ron Smutty Table. This is new not a reload LOL! Thanks to simons_flower for the beta.

Harry stared at the ceiling waiting, almost praying, for daylight. He couldn't sleep, his nerves were all jangled, and one Ronald Weasley wasn't helping matters.

They'd headed to bed shortly after one but Harry had still been wired from the case they'd finally solved. His metabolism was so much different than Ron's: Ron came home after a mission and fell promptly asleep while Harry lay awake for hours going over things that they might have missed.

Ron had stripped down to his boxers when they got home and fell into bed. Harry had taken off Ron's socks and cleaned up before crawling into bed next to him. Since then, the normal comfort of having Ron nestled against him wasn't all that comforting. Instead, it was arousing, frustrating, and the soft noises Ron made in his sleep as he cuddled against Harry's warmth were maddening.

Harry shifted slightly and Ron's foot slid up and down his calf. Harry took a deep breath and Ron nestled his head against his chest, his mouth blowing warm air across Harry's nipples. Harry decided that a man could only take so much when Ron's fingers slid over his stomach and rested lightly just above the erection now tenting Harry's pajama bottoms.

"Ron," Harry hissed. "Wake up."

Ron snuffled lightly in his and his fingers slid down to brush Harry's erection. Harry moaned softly when Ron threw his thigh between Harry's legs and pressed upwards against his balls. This was more than cuddling! This was a pure attempt to drive Harry over the edge and Harry wasn't going to sit still for it.

"Ron!"

"Dad," Ron muttered. "Harry and I will be down for breakfast in a few minutes. Our Portkey to the Cup doesn't leave for an hour."

"Ron!"

Ron sat up with a start, his hand brushing over Harry's erection, and immediately pulled his wand off the nightstand.

"What? Harry, is someone in the flat?"

"No! You are driving me mad and it's just not on teasing me when I'm trying to sleep."

Ron ran his hand over his face and stared at Harry. Harry made a gesture towards the erection pushing up against the fabric of his pajamas and growled when Ron smirked.

Ron yawned before stretching, making Harry's mouth water at the way the muscles in Ron's stomach twitched.

"You do remember what wanking is? You woke me because you were randy?" Ron grinned. "I mean, I still occasionally wank when you're sleeping and I'm feeling a bit randy."

"You. Were. Not. Asleep." Harry growled and stood up to pace by the side of the bed. "You were pretending to cuddle but you were really trying to drive me mad, weren't you?"

"Harry, you know after a mission I tend to come down hard, too much stimulation – " Ron's voice trailed off as Harry stalked around the side of the bed to stand next to him.

Harry snagged Ron's wrist and shouted, "You don't get this from cuddling!"

Harry wasn't sure who was more surprised, he or Ron, when he forced Ron's hand to his cock. Ron's lips parted and Harry threaded his hand through Ron's hair, tugging his head back slightly.

"You were teasing me," Harry snarled, his lip curled. The lust that had been building over the last several hours broke free. "You need to finish what you started."

Harry wasn't usually the one to take control like this but he'd honestly reached his breaking point. Ron's smell, the feeling of his skin, and the way his pale hand had looked against Harry's darker skin had driven him right over the edge of sanity. He wanted Ron's mouth around him, he wanted Ron's hands on his arse, and he wanted to bury himself so deep inside Ron that he couldn't tell where Ron began and he ended.

"Harry?"

"Suck me." There was an unfamiliar edge to his voice. "Suck me now, Ron."

Their eyes met, locked, and Harry saw the change in Ron's. They went from sleepy and confused to a darkly aroused blue. He could read the almost feral desire there and Harry was transfixed.

Ron wasted no time pushing Harry's pajamas down, freeing Harry's cock. With a hoarse moan, he enveloped Harry in the heat of his mouth. He moved to the edge of the bed, taking Harry deeper, as Harry's hands slid into Ron's hair. He began a slow thrust of his hips, meeting Ron's mouth with each thrust, and he felt Ron's hands sliding up and down his back to finally cup his arse.

"That's it...so good, Ron...suck me harder."

Ron opened his mouth slightly, taking more of Harry's length, and Harry tightened his grip in Ron's hair. Ron's mouth was wet and hot, his lips were tight around Harry's shaft, and when he swallowed Harry completely to base of his cock. Harry moaned as Ron's lips tightened slightly before he slid his mouth back up to lick just the tip. Harry could see each bit of wet flesh being revealed and he growled softly as Ron ran his tongue over his slit.

"Wanna fuck my mouth, don't you?" Ron lips trailed up and down the sides of Harry's cock as he slid one finger over Harry's pucker. With his free hand, he cupped Harry's balls, rolling them in his palm. "Go on then."

Harry moaned and tugged hard on Ron's head. "After I fuck your mouth, I'm going to bury my cock so deep inside you – I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't walk."

Ron whimpered and closed his mouth around Harry's shaft again. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he began to drive in and out of Ron's mouth. He forced his eyes open to watch Ron’s lips cling to his shaft each time Harry pulled his hips back. Ron's eyes were wide and focused on his task. Harry moaned each time Ron's tongue fluttered along his shaft. Ron's fingers were on his balls, tracing a line from there to his pucker, where Ron pressed lightly before trailing back to his sac.

Harry forced himself to pull back and away from the heat of Ron's mouth. He watched Ron's hand slide to his own lap to stroke the erection tenting his boxers. Harry was torn between wanting to take Ron deep into his mouth and flipping him over and driving deep inside him.

"Fuck me, Harry," Ron growled as he stood up, tugged his boxers down, and kicked them across the room. When he climbed back on the bed, he got on all-fours, looked back over his shoulder and demanded, "Now, Harry!"

Harry's hands shook slightly and he bit his lip as he summoned the lube. He coated his fingers and cock before parting Ron's cheeks to work a finger inside him. Ron moaned and thrust his hips back.

"You love this," Harry panted as he lazy thrust his hips forward and nudged Ron's balls with his cock. "You love when I take control and own you."

Ron's head fell back and Harry slid another finger deep inside him. He curved his fingers slightly, loosening the tight ring of muscles, making Ron whimper.

"You love me marking you," Harry growled and dipped his head to nip Ron's cheek. "You love when I fuck you."

"Fuck, Harry, shut up and get on with it."

Harry pulled his fingers out and did a quick cleansing charm before sliding his cock along Ron's cleft. He nudged Ron's balls and Ron moaned.

"Tell me you love it," Harry growled, his hand snaking around to enclose Ron's shaft. "Tell me."

Ron pushed back, trying to get Harry to drive inside him, arching his back as Harry stroked his cock. Harry twisted his hand on each upward stroke just the way Ron liked.

Ron finally answered, "Yes, I love when you fuck me, when you take control, and I want you inside me now."

"As you wish," Harry snarled, guiding his cock to Ron's hole. "As you wish!"

Harry groaned as Ron thrust his hips back and impaled himself on Harry's cock. Harry shifted his stance so he could drive into Ron hard and fast. His hand worked Ron's cock and their mingled moans filled their bedroom. The sound of his flesh slapping against Ron's, the tightness surrounding his cock, and the feeling of Ron's balls nudging his with every thrust nearly sent Harry over the edge straight away.

"More," Ron panted as he used his arms to drive back against Harry, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Harder."

Harry pistoned his hips faster, hitting Ron's prostate on every stroke, and his free hand came down hard on Ron's arse each time he drove back inside Ron's heat. His hand flew along Ron's length and he pulled completely out to slam back inside Ron. Ron gave a hoarse shout, his cock swelled in Harry's hand, and with another shout Ron spilled over Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as Ron tightened his arse around him and with a curse he came hard, body shaking as his balls tightened. He shouted Ron's name as he erratically thrust his hips, letting Ron milk every drop from his cock. Once he was spent, the two of them collapsed together on the bed.

"Blimey," Ron panted and grabbed his wand to do a cleansing charm. "Feel free to wake me up anytime."

"Were you really sleeping?" Harry muttered sleepily and let Ron rearrange him on the bed. "Were you really just cuddling?"

"I was up until the time you cursed and woke me up." Ron brushed his lips against Harry's, sliding his tongue against the seam, and moaned softly when Harry's tongue slid out to tangle around his. "Sorry about that, mate."

Harry snuggled closer to Ron, tangling their legs together, and Ron chuckled when Harry's breathing deepened.

"Thanks for that, Ron," Harry whispered his voice trailing off to a snore.

Ron kissed the top of Harry's head and whispered back, "Anytime, mate, anytime."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
